The present invention relates to a gaming system, a method of gaming, a game controller and computer program code.
It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a video slot machine wherein selected symbols are displayed as a plurality of virtual reels on a video display.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.